gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Monster Truck
}} }} }} |modelname = monster (First variant) monstera (Second variant) monsterb (Third variant) |handlingname = MONSTER (First variant) MTRUCK_A (Second variant) MTRUCK_B (Third variant) |textlabelname = MONSTER }} The Monster Truck is a vehicle featured in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas and Grand Theft Auto Advance. Design ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' In Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, the Monster is based on a generic two-door pickup truck that appear to be a "Stage Three" monster truck, with tubular chassis, four-link suspension & nitrogen gas shocks. However, they also appear to have real metal bodies, whereas "Stage Three" monster trucks use fiberglass replica bodies. There are three variants of the Monster, each one with their own distinctive design and accessories but sharing the same traits of a Monster truck. While all variants are known simply as "Monster", each variant features a different internal name: * monster: A basic two tone-color variant which varies only by its body color. It is also the only version of the Monster which can be visually damaged - at the doors. The truck's body resembles a 1994–2004 Chevrolet S-10, resulting in a vehicle that may be anachronistic in the game's 1992 setting. * monstera: Distinguished by its red, blue, white and yellow racing paintwork, and includes various configurations of accessories, including a bed-mounted rollbar with attached lights, roof-mounted lights, a roof-mounted spoiler, or nothing at all. The truck body resembles that of a seventh generation Ford F-Series. * monsterb: A Yosemite-based variant with widened wheel arches, a custom blue, red and white paintwork, a checkered roof design, and a permanent roof-mounted spoiler. The vehicle may come with or without four roof-mounted headlights. ''Grand Theft Auto Advance'' The vehicle appears in Grand Theft Auto Advance, this time known as the Monster Truck. Due to GTA Advance's top-down viewpoint, the Monster Truck is vague in detail, but it seems to take influence from Grand Theft Auto III's Bobcat (although bigger) which is based on a fifth generation Toyota Hilux. Version History Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' The overall performance of any variant of the Monster depends on where the vehicle is driven. Overall, the Monster is more suited for off-road driving, and performance stats between all variants of the Monster are identical. Generally, its acceleration and top speed are only average, making the vehicle unsuitable for high-speed driving. However, the vehicle compensates with good handling and off-road capabilities, being able to drive up steep terrains and traverse bumpy obstacles. In place of a handbrake turn, the Monster features a four-wheel steering "mode", where the rear tires will also turn alongside the front tires, reducing its turning radius. In addition, the Monster, much like the Dumper, is capable of literally running over smaller vehicles and subjecting them to a moderate rate of damage; this ability can, however, risk flipping the Monster itself. Whilst the vehicle is very stable while upright, the vehicle can rest sideways or upside down if it flips from a crash or has tumbled down very rough terrain, due to its evenly heavy design. In usage on urban roads, the vehicle's larger size increases the susceptibility of the player hitting vehicles and street furniture. GTA San Andreas Overview ''Grand Theft Auto Advance'' The Monster Truck in Grand Theft Auto Advance is actually similar in performance to the Monster, which an average if not mediocre top speed. It does, however, possesses the advantage of maintaining its acceleration and speed while off-road, as well as being capable of ramming smaller vehicles out of the way. Notable Owners * Colombian Cartel lieutenant owns a red Monster Truck. * Michelle Cannes owns a monsterb variant. * Mike Toreno (possibly) * Jonnie Image Gallery Monster-GTASA-monster-front.jpg|''monster'' variant, GTA San Andreas (Rear quarter view). Monster-GTASA-monstera-front.jpg|''monstera'' variant, GTA San Andreas (Rear quarter view, with roof-mounted spoiler). Monster-GTASA-monsterb-front.jpg|''monsterb'' variant, GTA San Andreas (Rear quarter view, without roof-mounted lights). Monster-GTASA-AllVersions.JPG|All three available Monster variants in San Andreas. Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' * Monster - A Monster variant is given to Carl to drive it through Tierra Robada hills to show Toreno his capabilities. ''Grand Theft Auto Advance'' *Happy Hour - Jonnie asks Mike to pick up ingredients to make his "special" brew before an happy hour in his bar. *Taking Revenge - Used by the Colombian Cartel Lieutenant. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' ;monster *Sometimes found parked in the trailer park near the Flint Intersection, Flint County. *Used in the mission Monster. The player can keep it after completion or failure of the mission. *Can be purchased for $32,000 after completing the first five deliveries of the first board during Exports and Imports. Thursdays only. ;monstera *Spawns in the parking lot of Los Santos Forum after the completion of 8-Track. *Can be spawned with cheat codes: **Press Right, Up, R1, R1, R1, Down, Triangle, Triangle, X, Circle, L1, L1 on PS2. **Type monstermash or agbdlcid on PC. **Press Right, Up, RT, RT, RT, Down, Y, Y, A, B, LT, LT on XBox. ;monsterb *Spawns in front of Michelle's Auto Repair if dating Michelle Cannes. The player must have 50% relationship with her before she gives them the keys. (The player can use a Tow Truck to tow the Monsterb to a garage that can accommodate its size and leave it in there. After the door to the garage closes, open it back up and the Monster is now unlocked.) ''Grand Theft Auto Advance'' *Uncommonly spawns all around Liberty City. Rewards ''Grand Theft Auto Advance'' * The scrap value of the Monster Truck at a crusher is also fairly good, at $3,266, but still lower than the game's vans (the Hoods and Rumpo). Trivia ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *The default radio stations for the Monster are: **''monster'' and monsterb: Radio X **''monstera'': K-DST * The Monster's tires cannot be shot off like real monster trucks. They probably have air in them to provide normal tire function, but the tires are likely constructed of thick rubber, enough to be drivable without air in them. * The monster is the only monster truck that the player can damage the doors, while the monstera and monsterb cannot. * If the player places the monster's front wheel on a car's engine, the car might go flying up or flip over, sometimes the car might even get stuck in the ground and grow extremely large, doing this may result in the monster flipping over from the car though. * Due to the front end being non-damageable, Rockstar did not bother putting anything under the hood, as there is nothing there. * Like the Dumper, the Monster has the ability to drive over cars rather than into them. They are the only two vehicles in the game capable of doing so. ** On a related note, the Monster is the third largest drivable land vehicle in the game. *If hydraulics were to be installed on the Monster Truck, then the wheels would be stuck up in the air. And if the Monster was to drive like this at a high speed then enter the water, the truck would drive over the water. *Along with the Rhino, the Monster is one of the few vehicles in the game that uses a steering mode, which replaces the usual handbrake. See Also * Monster Bug - Grand Theft Auto 1 equivalent. * Big Bug - Grand Theft Auto 2 equivalent. * The Liberator and Marshall - Grand Theft Auto V equivalents. Navigation }}es:Monster Truck pl:Monster Truck ru:Monster Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA Advance Category:Trucks Category:Customized Vehicles Category:Off-Road Vehicles Category:Monster Trucks Category:All wheel drive vehicles